


Reservations

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a hard lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Mako is having some difficulties with how Mry'da is running things.





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot between Mry'da and Mako. They do have a friendship, but it starts off rocky due to Mako's heart of gold in this line of work.

Mry'da set a course for Dromund Kaas, a two day journey from Balmorra.

 _'Nice having some peace after that crap with the Admiral and his annoying Lieutenant.'_ she grumbled to herself.

Noting the quite on the ship, she went in search of Mako.

Now that was...an interesting thing. Mako had been a bit distant over the past month since their departure from Dromund Kaas. And she had a slight idea as to why. So, to get the girl talking, she went down stairs, first searching the crew bunks before heading to the galley.

Seeing the younger girl sitting at the table, chin in hand while listlessly looking over her datapad, Mry'da walked in and took a seat next to her.

"There you are, Mako." Mry'da said, scooting closer to the other girl. "I've noticed you've been...distant. What's eating you, kid?" she asked, leaning her elbows against the table top.

Mako startled at that, not realizing she had had company, but quickly gathered herself before she answered.

"Nothing really, boss. Just...feeling a bit glum after losing Anulli," she said, still looking at her datapad.

Unconvinced that it was only that, Mry'da pressed again.

"That's not it, and I can tell. What's this really about Mako...? Are you having second thoughts about the Hunt?"

Mako finally looked at her, her eyes wide as she waved her hands in front of her.

"No! No, I'm still in this with you. I'm just...trying to come to terms with some of your...decisions regarding a few of our bounties. Namely the ones on Dromund Kaas..." she said, looking worried and slightly accusatory.

 _'I knew it,'_ she thought and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright Mako. First things first. We're bounty hunters. What we do is complete jobs to the best of our ability. Being bounty hunters doesn't require us to be...honorable or even good people. It's all about the jobs. The tougher, the better." she said, her voice hard. "If you want honorable kills or all captured targets, then you need to find a Manadlorian team. I am not and never will be a Mando."

Before Mako could make any sort of comment, Mry'da held up her hand.

"We're going to look at two of those bounties, alright? First up, that Alderaanian Noble. Now he was our target, yes?"

Mako nodded.

"Since his family wanted him home safe, killing him would have been the wrong thing to do. That's why I captured him."

"But...that Sith lady! You didn't have to kill her!" she said, indignant.

"No, I didn't. But here's something you don't understand Mako. Or, I hope you actually do and are choosing not to see it. She was dangerous. Don't let her pouty face and pleas of innocence cloud you here. She intended to keep that man as a pet and play thing until she grew tired of him. _She_ was the real threat. And had I not killed her, she would have made our lives terrible down the road. We do NOT fuck with the Sith, no matter where they are in the hierarchy."

Mako looked away, a slight look of shame on her face. Mry'da nodded, pleased that Mako understood.

"So...then what about the daughter of that general? Same deal?"

"Same deal. Not to mention, had we _not_ killed her, her father would not only have been targeted by the other Sith, but he would have dragged us down with him. So in that case? We were better off with her dead. HE is the one who has to live with the fact that he had his daughter killed. We were only the tool."

Mry'da stopped and let that sink in for the younger girl. When Mako nodded her understanding she went on.

"This is a hard life, Mako. You have to make hard decisions when on a hunt. And those decisions could mean the difference between living or being killed."

Sighing Mako looked back down at her datapad. Not seeing what she wanted there, she turned back to her.

"Then, I have one last question...why did you not leave that generator for the refugees on Balmorra?"

Turning away, Mry'da sighed, resting her chin in her hand. Glancing back at her, her eyes were hard.

"War is war, Mako. Refugee or not, in those situations? It's do or die. They'd gotten that far. They could do so again. Or not, and perish. But that was an Imperial job and if I had done it half assed, we would be in trouble. And that's that."

Mako winced and looked away, sad. Pulling her datapad into her arms, she stood up and was about to leave when she heard Mry'da speak softly.

"I'm not sadistic, Mako. I grew up in a survival situation, having no one to lean on but myself. I can read situations well and I had to learn how to cut my own personal feelings out of the equation if it meant I lived another day. I won't callously kill people. I don't enjoy it. But I will do it when I need to."

Staring at her, she asked, "Can you live with that?"

Mako pondered the question before she nodded slowly.

"Yes...I can. And I do get it, a little. Life on Nar Shaddaa was a little like that, too...but I don't think I'll ever truly be ok with killing if they don't seem like a true threat. But...you are right about loose ends and making sure we aren't in danger outside of a hunt."

She sighed and smiled at her sadly, "I go where you go, boss. I promise."

With that, Mako walked out of the galley off to the crew quarters.

_'Poor girl. For a fan of the Great Hunt...she has a lot to learn in order to make it in this life.'_

Standing, Mry'da stretched and left the galley as well, heading up stairs to get some sleep.


End file.
